


Copy

by royal_blue43



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, Dragon Ball Heroes, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, One shot story, Oral Sex, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Vampirism, Xenoverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_blue43/pseuds/royal_blue43
Summary: "Everything has a shadow on the edge of darkness and light. How will I know which one I was?"
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), VegeBul - Relationship, gochi
Kudos: 7





	Copy

**Author's Note:**

> Towa, diabolical princess of the Demon Realm and scientist, wondered why, after all this time, no enemy knew that the best path to dominating the Saiyan prince's soul was by capturing his most intimate ally. Darkest of wills. Darkest of ways.

He landed on Earth in the black of night -- his favorite time -- feeling victorious and even stronger. His awareness was heightened and senses were keener. There was nothing he believed he couldn't achieve, or conquer, given his most recent accomplishment. He was ravenous too, of course. Food was definitely on the agenda, but other matters required his attention first. The woman dominated his thoughts. He craved her scent, taste, and warmth -- and especially her mind. Memories bombarded him. She made him who he was. She embodied strength. She was just as powerful because of her boundless talents.  
  
Yes, Bulma was perfection incarnate. What a fortunate man he was! What an exciting, satisfying life to return to after facing mortal danger. The maddening feelings of isolation that dogged soon him faded.  
  
Their home was its own little metropolis, complete with meandering hallways and rooms with various distractions. He wondered who visited earlier that day. Someone was there. Pictures of her closest friends lined the walls. He had a habit of counting things -- perhaps more of a tic -- as he wandered through places. He had many eccentricities, most of which the woman knew and found endearing. An interesting creature she would forever and always be. His desire to see her increased even more.   
  
She didn't hear or sense him entering the bedroom. This didn't happen often, he knew. Her day must have been extremely busy. Despite her deep sleep, she looked even lovelier than he fantasized. Indeed, she was a queen -- and much, much more. So many memories flooded his consciousness.  
  
This planet clearly had a lot to offer. Protecting it was important to them, but he felt dissatisfied. He had been destined to rule. Now, more than ever, he needed supremacy. He and his woman -- _yes_ , _his woman_ \-- could do better. Give them enough time and followers would be plentiful and slavishly devoted to them. Their power would be his and hers. The impulse to rule must be within her, he thought, but she probably feared what it could do to them. She didn't have to be afraid anymore, though. They were each other's protectors. That had been established. Now he had to free his woman from the unnecessary inhibitions blocking her true destiny -- just as he had been freed from his.  
  


* * *

  
  
Bulma awakened in a haze. Sunbeams bounced in and out between the vertical blinds across the room. The bed was a disaster -- not an unusual occurrence. She and Vegeta had both become messy sleepers, often kicking sheets, pillows, and comforters around like soccer balls. Thus they rarely slumbered together in the same bed all night. Sex was a must between them, but after playtime they took turns sleeping in another spacious bedroom next door.  
  
She turned on the light on the nightstand, squinting at her watch. A few hissed curses slipped from her mouth. She overslept -- really overslept. She was supposed to be in the office by 7 a.m., and the time was close to 10:30 a.m. She couldn't gather more energy to be too upset. A quick message to her personal assistants would have to be enough. She was the boss anyway, and she worked harder than her most outstanding employees. For now, all she wanted was a hot dampened towel on her face to shake off her fogginess. She had to be on top of her game by the end of week to help finish an important project.  
  
She staggered to the bathroom in a dressing gown, pushing back the messy cloud of hair hanging over her face. Her lips and skin looked radiant. She expected her eyes' appearance to be somewhat "off," though, considering her tiredness. Her eyelids appeared to be slanted higher, and her irises looked shinier than normal. She quickly snatched a towel, wetting it with steamy water. Its warmth felt absolutely glorious. Coffee was definitely on the menu -- the darkest roast she could find. She looked up, slowly wiping her face until something strange caught her attention. A dusky shadow emerged briefly and then faded. She was expecting Vegeta to be home from a space trip any day now but hadn't heard from him yet. She would wait a few more hours before contacting him, but that was it. Wouldn't hurt just to check on him, even if he became annoyed with her. The shadow in the corner of her bleary eyes had to be wishful thinking that Vegeta was home, but he probably would have dragged her into the shower by then for fun. He usually did after being away.  
  
Her body felt hotter now, yet the wooziness still had a tight grip on her senses. She began to walk but found it next to impossible to proceed in a straight line. Her dressing gown hung slightly off her smooth, rounded shoulders. She held on to the door frame, hoping to straighten herself before re-entering the bedroom. The chamber's interior changed as she crossed the threshold. The smoky vortex was awash in swirling cinnabar- and orchid-colored ringlets, driving her further into a sleepier semi-hypnotic state. She heard blood rushing through her heart. An unrecognizable pressure bore down on her shoulders and head. Murmurs and low breaths pirouetted around her ears like dancing fairies. Her body swayed, dreamily following the oscillating images in her view. Her dressing gown fell off, sinking into the fog beneath her feet. Nakedness revealed her intensifying arousal.  
  
Bulma's lips separated as transparent violet tentacles snaked around her body, stroking her breasts, and licking her neck and her lips. A shadow with a black aura materialized behind her with its arms crossed. The specter smiled with predatory satisfaction, watching her surrender to its weighty mental and erotic influence. After all, a king cannot rule without his queen. This was their destiny, and soon it would be time to consummate their ultimate ascendance.  
  
Bulma's spellbound ecstasy was evident and all-consuming. Her cheeks flushed as her irises lost their vibrant blue hue, replaced by violet. Throwing her head back, she giggled languidly as the force overtaking her excavated humanity's most primal and self-serving urges. The shadow laughed, too, as the psychic energy from Bulma's impulses fed his desire and potency. Muscles in her arms, legs, torso, and back became defined, enhancing her already gorgeous figure.  
  
The violet shadow's viscous tentacles wrapped across Bulma's lower stomach, lifting her horizontally above the mist until they merged into a long rope that pushed between her legs. "Ah!" she panted, back bending from contact. The shadow's palm turned over, moving the tentacle further inside of her seized body, gliding it from side to side until the throbbing pink folds surrounding Bulma's clit wetted. She was deeply acquainted with this intimate exchange, rocking her hips upward steadily to accept the intercourse. She moved her right hand between her legs, stroking herself as the sex continued. Soothing murmurs urged her on, conjuring a pleased witness who looked very much like her. The woman, holding white roses, was dressed in a long robe. A stern-faced man materialized beside the image, holding her hand.  
  
Bulma's eyes sluggishly reopened as the shadow's physique solidified into flesh. With an air of arrogant refinement, he carefully touched both sides of her head, much like a stately monarch bestowing a blessing.  
  
"That's right," he said, indulging in her masturbation. "Doesn't it feel divine?" Divinity, however, came in many forms -- some not all good. But at this moment, Vegeta didn't distinguish between the two -- or perhaps he couldn't. Bulma's body jerked forward as his electrified aura formed a spinning ki field around them.  
  
Recognizing the voice, with what little awareness she had left, Bulma unsteadily reached for him. "Veg…Vegeta, what's happening to me? What's happened to you?"  
  
He didn't answer quickly, appearing more attentive. The furrow in his brow widened as he spoke serenely to her, contrasting with the dark eroticism of their interaction. "You are… being reborn, Bulma, just like I was on Potaufeu. It is my time to rule, at last, with you by my side."  
  
Bulma's eyes rolled backward as his sexual force increased. She bucked and whimpered like an untamed mare. The tentacles extending from Vegeta's aura dissolved as she returned to standing, levitating in front of him. They immediately grabbed other, kissing and pulling hair like ravished animals. Vegeta smiled at her, revealing spiky canines. He held the side of her neck, moistening his lips with anticipation.  
  
"Trust me. You'll like it." His eyes shined ruby red as his teeth punctured skin near the base of Bulma's shoulder, drawing blood. His breath smoldered. Bulma's eyes turned white as he drank, quenching his thirst for her, and increasing ardor her for him.  
  
Bulma attempted to pull his entire torso down as soon as he released her. The body suit Vegeta wore disappeared into a sparked-infused whirlwind, exposing his own nudity. Bulma eagerly brought his thick erection into her mouth, lapping and sucking as he stood over her. Its hardness, warmth and wetness felt sublime. Vegeta's teeth gritted as her luscious red lips and velvety tongue flicked over the uncircumcised tip of his dick. His lusty thrusts began with a slow, metrical burn until the dark carnal beasts in their souls demanded far more.   
  
Bulma grasped Vegeta's backside as his dick pushed further down into her throat. Baring his teeth, he groaned, leaning against a wall that had mysteriously developed behind them. Bulma kept up with his vigorous thrusts. Her energy and stamina almost felt limitless.  
  
Triumphant, intoxicating whispers of glory blew through their minds, drugging their souls: They would be _unconquerable_. It was _their_ time. He was _her king_ now. She was _his queen_. Neither had experienced anything like _this_ before -- not when Vegeta was Majin, nor when the dark mist infected Bulma in her youth.  
  
Vegeta's chest and shoulders shuddered as his body approached climax. He roared as his frothing cum spilled into Bulma's mouth. She wiped her lips unevenly, grinning as she watched her lover drop on his knees. "Want more?" she asked with the eagerness of a stalking panther. "I'm ready."  
  
Vegeta held her jaw, surveying her glowing eyes. "Clearly." His teeth punctured the other side of her neck, infusing more of his dark ki throughout her body. Bulma's lavender hair lengthened, falling behind her in thick bouncing waves, with a stark-silver tress over her face. Thin black lines curved around and underneath her eyelids, casting a silhouette. Her skin was pearlescent.  
  
Vegeta's arm moved behind her back, laying her down. His hands pressed hard on the barrier beneath as a hazy mist arose from below. Another force was trying to ram through his consciousness. He grabbed the side of his head, trying to stop the intrusion. An intensely angry and menacing vision of himself demanded acknowledgement, but he couldn't let this continue. They were one person now and could not turn back. He snarled heatedly.  
  
The thin black lines around Vegeta's eyes widened, stretching over his cheekbones. "No! No! It is my purpose -- our purpose!" Onyx sparks flecked with gold crackled from his aura. The image -- his old self -- melted away after this stubborn declaration.  
  
Vegeta reverted to his viscous state, extending dense tentacles behind Bulma's head and back. An replica of her original self -- her old self -- raised from her figure, vanishing as quickly as it surfaced. A gleaming infinity symbol appeared on her forehead.  
  
The cycle was now complete. She had transformed.  
  
Bulma stared, now smiling through pointed, baleful canines as Vegeta's fleshly form re-materialized. After they kissed, he sucked on his forefinger, moving it across her teeth. Bulma bit swiftly. His blood's sharp metallic scent whetted her appetite. Her violet eyes blazed seductively while she held Vegeta's neck, driving her teeth through muscle. His eyes faded entirely white as he overdosed from the might of her dark energy. Holding her hips, he writhed with indecent pleasure from her venom.  
  
Bulma's grip loosened as the infinity sign shined on Vegeta's forehead. Muscles all over this build expanded, covered with rope-like veins. Bulma's intimidating laughter at the sight made him proud -- and emboldened him. His ultimate power was now coursing through his possessed mate, permanently, and she shared in his pride.  
  
"Yes, my love," he exhaled, covering her with his aura. "Sleep." Bulma reeled, entering a trance with hooded eyes. A wreath of white roses, with their thorns, spun around her head, crowning her.   
  
_Well done_ , Towa breathed into their captured minds. 

* * *

  
"You can't continue sleeping like this today, Bulma."  
  
"That's not _your_ decision, Vegeta. You're the one who showed up out of thin air a week ago, in the black of night, without telling me at first -- and then I couldn't even go in to work later! I haven't slept well for days since then. You could have at least been courteous enough to use the ship's _extensive_ communication system to contact me."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your nonsensical exaggeration, woman. You didn't complain then."  
  
"Nonsensical?" Bulma huffed. " _Nonsense_? Oh, _come now_. Not in the mood? No one's asking you to stay here!"  
  
"Wrong!" Vegeta barked, thoroughly entertained by his wife's pique. "You _asked_ me to live here. Worst mistake of my life to accept that offer, but I am paying dues appropriately for the rest of it, don't you believe?"  
  
His arms folded across his chest as Bulma flipped over in her patio chair. She eyed his attire, a sable-colored form-fitting body suit, making sure it met her high standards for design. The person walking behind him chuckled, watching the couple's performance.  
  
"Ah, the gentle love song of the happily married," Goku joked, placing a friendly arm on Vegeta's shoulder. "He's right. You have been napping for a while out here."  
  
Bulma pulled her sunglasses down halfway, frowning. "No one _asked_ for your opinion, Kakarot."  
  
Vegeta chomped the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh. Finally, his mate used his former rival's Saiyan name. What a grand day this was. What a life!  
  
"Care to join me now, _Goku_?" he asked with a content smirk. "Our wives have much to discuss, I believe, once Bulma finishes her beauty rest." Her silent glare scolded the misbehavior in his eyes, but they knew he would make it up to her later, as he always did.  
  
"I am ready," Goku said, clenching his fists excitedly. He and Bulma shared the kind anticipatory smile that only longtime friends knew well. "Let's do this. Chi Chi will be out to join her soon."  
  
"I'm already out here, fool," Chi Chi said, slapping the back of his head. "Pay attention." Much like Bulma, she inspected his clothing, tugging on his long crimson vest and armbands.  
  
Goku turned, grinning like a little boy caught being naughty. He squeezed Chi Chi's hands after she neatly tied a black obi around his waist. "We won't be long."  
  
Both women glanced at each other. "Sure you will," they said as their husbands promptly took off. After adjusting the power pole strapped over his shoulders, Goku looked back at his wife and then briefly locked eyes with Vegeta. Applying the speed for which they were well known, the two Saiyans disappeared in flight.  
  
Chi Chi untied her hair, bowing politely and pouring tea as Bulma sat up. "My queen, I am honored to serve you and our king. It… has been a long time coming."  
  
"It has," Bulma replied, calmly observing the infinity mark on the woman's head. "It certainly has. We won't have to keep up this façade much longer, my dear -- or our families. Vegeta's reign on Earth is imminent, and our mates are unstoppable when they're together."  
  
"Without a doubt," Chi Chi said as they admired the skyline through violet eyes. Her canines extended as she laughed boldly. "Going to Potaufeu was the best thing that ever happened them -- and to us."  
  
Bulma nodded. "Come. I want you to see." She touched Chi Chi's temples, showing their husbands' landing atop a jagged mountain, where the men first battled against each other.  
  
On bent knees, Goku solemnly pledged fealty to his new sovereign, raising the back of Vegeta's hand to his broad brow. "My king, I will follow wherever you go. It is a new day." His eyes, lined with black, gleamed ruby red as his vein-covered muscles swelled.  
  
"For all of us, Kakarot," Vegeta replied, unfurling his tail while Goku drove the pole into the soil. "For _all_ of us." The king of all Saiyans' thundering laughter was deeply serious and confidently feral -- and, chillingly, all too familiar. The men's legendary relationship, started in the crucible of mortal combat, was now sealed into infinity.  
  
But... it wasn't supposed to be this way.  
  


* * *

**Writer's notes:** Thanks for giving this a look! Haven't been able to shake the idea from my brain since the Super episode [with Vegeta's doppelganger](https://youtu.be/aMMfmwPzhQ4). Possession and absorption are quite common across the Dragon Ball universe and, yes, even cinnamon roll Super Saiyan God Goku [isn't fully immune](https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan_God_Super_Saiyan_\(Berserk\)) to their effects. Let me know what you think, either about the story or your favorite example regarding its theme(s). (Majin Vegeta is in a class by itself. Xenoverse, Heroes, and GT are rather dark too.) **  
**


End file.
